


Со щитом или на щите

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: До какого-то момента Эггзи вообще не в курсе, что некоторым из них полагаются официальные награды.





	Со щитом или на щите

Они секретные агенты. Все их заслуги всегда остаются в тени. И до какого-то момента Эггзи вообще не в курсе, что некоторым из них полагаются официальные награды.

— В смысле, серьезно, медали? Это же глупо. Ты никогда не сможешь их носить, — говорит он, в искреннем удивлении сводя на переносице брови. — Почему не деньгами?

Гарри снисходительно улыбается. Длинные пальцы едва касаются клавиш на ноутбуке. Эггзи сидит напротив, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Если ты испытываешь потребность в деньгах, мы что-то делаем не так, мой мальчик.

Эггзи смеется.

— Нет, правда. Они ничего не значат. В смысле — медали. Я имею в виду, та, что ты дал мне тогда – она ведь была… посмертной. И с шифром на случай, если мне пригодится помощь человека в костюме. А вот у тебя я не видел ни одной. Разве от этого твои заслуги стали меньше?

В ответ Гарри пожимает плечами, поднимает бликующий бокал с виски, стоящим, наверное, целое состояние, и касается губами янтарной жидкости. Эггзи смотрит на него, барабанит пальцами по обивке, еще несколько мгновений хочет что-то сказать, но Гарри просто улыбается ему, и паутинка морщинок разбегается в уголках его золотистых глаз.

К этому разговору они в тот день не возвращаются.

***

— Охуеть, — только и говорит Эггзи, останавливаясь посреди примерочной. Костюм выглядит так, словно его сшили на гребаного принца из какого-нибудь мультфильма студии Уолта Диснея, а никак не на раздолбая Гэри Анвина, сейчас растерянно лупящего на него глазами. Темно-синяя ткань, идеальный крой, вышивка из тонких, как паутинка, нитей, золотые ленты — все это кажется ненастоящим и таким красивым, что скребет в горле.

Эггзи страшно его надевать.

Эггзи вообще страшно: какого хера он забыл на королевском приеме? Там должен быть Гарри. В смысле, там и будет Гарри, но он должен просто там быть, а не следить, чтобы его непутевый протеже не вляпался рукавом в суп или не перепутал две одинаковые долбаные серебристые вилочки.

— Позовите меня, если нужна будет помощь.

«Ага, спасибо, если понадобится откачать», — думает Эггзи, когда за ним, наконец, закрывается дверь, и он пытается натянуть на себя безупречные штаны. Ему требуются все двадцать минут, чтобы привести себя в более-менее адекватный вид, но, открывая дверь, он все еще уверен, что сейчас Гарри его элегантно обстебёт.

«Гарри».

Это единственное, что остается у него в голове от последней мысли, когда он натыкается взглядом на Харта.

Высокого, безукоризненно красивого в таком же синем мундире с золотым шитьем. И с сияющими бликами орденов и медалей на груди. Их... наверное, не меньше десятка, а может, больше, у Эггзи перехватывает в горле, и давешний разговор всплывает в голове сам собой («я не видел у тебя ни одной», бля, надо же было такое... но ведь и впрямь не видел?»)

— Ты замечательно выглядишь, — говорит Гарри мягко, делая шаг навстречу. У него белые перчатки на руках, и это просто безумие какое-то, сердце заходится барабанным боем, когда он аккуратно расправляет золотые эполеты у Эггзи на плечах.

— Д-да, — бормочет Эггзи. — Спасибо.

Гарри ему улыбается, руки, затянутые в белый шелк, бережно извлекают откуда-то еще один золотой кругляш. Эггзи не понимает, что происходит, пока этот крохотный кусочек солнца не оказывается у него на груди.

— За что? — спрашивает он растерянно, и улыбка Гарри на мгновение становится извиняющейся.

— За спасение мира, разумеется. Прости, Эггзи, мне казалось, у тебя не слишком хорошие отношения с медалями, но того требует ситуация, и...

Эггзи делает быстрый шаг вперед и обнимает Гарри. Ткань мундира жесткая, колет щеку, а золото медалей холодит подбородок, но быстро нагревается от его кожи. Гарри дышит, его грудь поднимается и опускается под всей этой тканью, и Эггзи слушает, слушает, слушает, как бьется его храброе, сильное сердце.

«За спасение мира».

Каждый из этих знаков отличия на груди Гарри был, наверняка, за что-то такого же масштаба. Каждый из них обозначал подвиг — и возможность умереть. Каждый раз Гарри мог не вернуться, и это ужасно настолько же, насколько прекрасно то, что снова и снова он возвращался, чтобы в качестве награды за свои дела получить кусочек золота и забросить его так далеко в ящики, что даже вездесущий Эггзи ни разу ни один не видел.

Он жмурится.

Ладонь в белой перчатке ерошит его старательно приглаженные для приёма волосы.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — бормочет Эггзи. У него першит в горле.

Гарри опускает голову и касается губами морщинки между его бровями.


End file.
